Strawberry Martyr
by MadHatta21
Summary: Did you know life's got a fresh strawberry taste?
1. Promises

She wasn't sure WHEN exactly she had befriended the fire apparition, only that when she had needed someone the most he had been the only one there.

She was well aware that the terms 'love' and 'friendship' were more alien to him than they were to her.

She had known the love of her single father and her younger brothers. She had known the feeling of having someone who understood the way she saw things.

But like him, she had experienced abandonment and betrayal. She had been left behind by the very person who should have loved her more than life itself.

Like him she had built up walls, and she did not trust easily.

She convinced herself that it was the only way to survive, no one in this world would ever defend her so she had learned to defend herself.

She had done a poor job of it, gotten into situations that no young girl should ever become subject to.

Still, she held her head high, for the sake of those she cared to protect. She could show them no weakness, lest they doubt her ability.

She never received thanks, nor did she ask for it.

Eventually it had become too much for her to handle.

She had people who claimed to love her. Who had promised to protect her and to be there for her when she needed them.

Yet, as she felt the cool metal of the pistol in her hands, she could not think of one single person who had seen through her happy façade.

She could not think of a single person who would not be better off without her.

She stared it down, rationalizing with herself, surely someone somewhere would miss her.

No, no one needed her. She was useless. A protector without someone to protect; a wanderer with no purpose.

The gun was cold as she held it firmly against her temple, finger tightening un- perceptively on the trigger.

"You are a fool."

She froze, her heart skipping a beat.

"So what if I am? That's just one other reason why I shouldn't be here."

He had scoffed at her, "And what makes you think dying is any better? Do you think the after-life, if there is one, will be any easier?"

She had turned to face him then, beginning to doubt herself if only slightly, "Anywhere is better than here."

He moved off the window sill, seeming to tower over her despite their equal stature, "And what of your family? Do you intend to abandon them?"

"They don't need me," she paused, her stubbornness wavering for only an instant, "no one does."

He stopped, fire snapping at her through his deep red irises, and snorted, "If that is what you believe then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

She was angry now, "Name one person, just one who needs me."

He didn't respond, still staring her down as if she were some impudent child.

Her fury snapped "NAME ONE!"

He said nothing, his jaw tensing ever so slightly as she screamed in his face.

The tears were streaming down her face now as she looked again at the pistol in her hands, "That's because there isn't one. Everyone is better off without me, I only cause trouble for them. I am useless."

His fury snapped then, "If you truly believe that then you deserve to die."

His words startled her, for they were spoken with such malice that she could not believe that he meant them.

He moved towards the window, "You are nothing more than a weak and spineless, coward. Kill yourself if that is what you want, I couldn't care less."

The gun hung limply in her hand, forgotten in his sudden tirade; and as he prepared to leap out the window she realized, he was LEAVING.

Her words reached him, hurt and angry all at once, "I am not a coward! I have gone as far as I can, taken all that I can take and given all that I can give! Who are you to call me a coward?! Who are you to chastise me?! What is it, pray tell, that makes you so high and mighty?! You are the one who is afraid! You don't want to care about anyone but yourself! You can't stand the thought of letting someone in! You're the coward Hiei!"

He was on her in an instant, his fury tangible in the air around him as he slammed her viciously into the wall, "I am not the one who is running away," he seethed, "I am not the one who is so dependent on other people that I can not live without their approval. They tell you, you are stupid and you kiss their feet and beg for forgiveness! Tell me how that makes you anything more than a cowardly fool."

He shoved her away, gruffly, reigning in his temper as he awaited her answer.

Her eyes were wide, her tears streaming more quickly than before, but his words were playing again and again in her head as she sunk to her knees.

Finally she spoke, in a quiet whisper, "What would you have me do?" _ Go on with no purpose? _ She thought, _allow them to beat me down until there is nothing left of me?_

"Fight!" He growled, "Stand up and fight you idiot!"

His words were like an arrow of light darting through the darkness. Why had that never occurred to her?

Her swampy hazel eyes found his in the shadow filled hallway, and she nodded.

His eyes fell to the gun in her hand, and then moved back to hers as if insisting she never point it at herself again.

"Swear," he growled lowly.

She stepped back, her hold tightening on the gun. She couldn't make that promise, what if she needed to kill herself in the future?

"I can't."

His eyes narrowed as he backed her into a corner, "Swear to me that you will never take the easy way out."

There was something there, something buried beneath the fury and the arrogance, something she couldn't place as she stared into his eyes. Her mouth moved before she could stop it, "I swear."

Her hand flew to her mouth, and the tension around them seemed to evaporate.

The gun in her hand now seemed much more frightening than it had before. She pushed it away, as if it were some poisonous snake. What had she been thinking?! It would have been a painful way to go.

Suddenly she was laughing. Glad, for the moment that she was alive.

Tomorrow would be much harder, she realized.

Her eyes found his back. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to muddle through…


	2. Prisoner

**Hello my lovely peoples! Leave me a review if you feel like it. If not that's fine too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning brought with it a sense of unease and all Mika wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep.

She wasn't ready to face her peers.

She wasn't ready to be their frightened prey.

"Get up! The bus will be here in ten minutes!"

But just like every morning before, the voice outside her bed room door insisted on her compliance.

Reluctantly she rolled out of bed, maybe today would be better.

Her sneakers sloshed as she clambered clumsily onto the bus. A friendly face waved to her at the back and she paused before making her way to sit beside the boy. Makoto Mitsuhara.

"Good morning," he said cheerily.

She returned the smile, though inwardly she wondered if it would be.

"Morning," she responded quietly, "it's raining again."

The boy nodded, "Yeah it's been doing that a lot lately… Is something wrong?"

He seemed genuinely concerned and she wondered briefly if she should tell him what happened last night.

"No," she said finally, leaning back in the seat, "I'm just tired."

"Oh, just wondering."

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, and Mika watched the rain fall through the window wondering if it was a sign of what was to come.

_Are you there Hiei? _She hoped he was. She wanted to make him see what he was forcing her to endure.

_Yes._

She started at his voice in her head. She hadn't expected him to hear her, let alone answer.

Mika bit her lip as the bus came to a stop,

"Here I'll carry that."

Mika averted her gaze to Makoto, and then hesitantly relinquished her backpack to the boy and followed him off the bus.

"Mitsuhara! You are not to carry Mika's things. She can carry them well enough herself."

Mika stepped back as the principal leveled his dangerous gaze on her. She took back her back pack just as Makoto opened his mouth.

"It's fine I can carry it," she whispered as she slipped it onto her shoulders and began to walk.

Mika kept her head down, her grip on the shoulder straps tightening as Makoto caught up to her.

"He's an ass. Here let me have that."

Mika shied away as Makoto moved to take back her bag, "I can carry it," she said more firmly.

There was no sense in Makoto getting into trouble because of her.

* * *

Mika made her way, alone, downstairs to breakfast, murmuring an apology as a group of students slammed into her on their way up. They snickered as she caught herself to keep from falling backwards over the rail.

"Watch where you're going, stupid bitch."

The breakfast line was long, and Mika hadn't had time to eat before she'd gotten on the bus.

"Get out of the way."

Someone shoved her backwards, slipping into line in front of her.

She protested meekly, "You shouldn't cut it's rude."

The girl rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do about it? Go cry in a corner?"

Mika's courage faltered, she said nothing more as several other students moved to get in front of her.

_Maybe it isn't so bad, _she thought as she neared the tray stacks, but no sooner had she picked up her own tray then the bell rang.

Her stomach growled, she would have to wait until lunch.

* * *

Mika scrambled to get to class, tripping on her way up the stairs.

_Why do I have to be so stupid? I can't even walk without falling down._

She darted down the hallway just in time to have the classroom door slam in her face. She tried to open it, locked.

Mika slid down to the floor, leaning her head back against the door.

_**Are you going to cry now? Pathetic.**_

She bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing in irritation because she HAD been about to cry.

_No. I'm just…_ her thoughts trailed off as she saw Shino Matari walking towards her.

Mika quickly got to her feet, happy to see the boy "Hi Shino! Are you late too?"

He shoved passed her, not saying a word.

Mika's face fell as he entered a classroom down the hall.

_Of course he wouldn't notice me…_

_**Are you finished feeling sorry for yourself?**_

_What do you care? I think I'm entitled to feel sorry for myself, it's not like anyone else does._

_**Fool.**_

_Stop calling me that! I'm not stupid!_

_**Prove it.**_


	3. Frontline

Mika stormed down the hallway, headed towards the library where she could hide out until second period.

_I don't have to prove anything to you..._

She waited until the librarian's back was turned before quickly slipping into the back of the room, slipping into a small crevice behind one of the bookshelves where she couldn't be seen.

She peered around the case, and snatched up a book when no one was watching.

Something black flickered in the window, drawing her attention to a familiar pair of red eyes.

Her first instinct was to pretend she hadn't seen him, maybe if she did that he might go away. In the end she was too soft-hearted to leave the fire-apparition to balance on the two inch brick sill outside the window. Besides, he was trying to HELP wasn't he? It didn't seem that way to her, but something told her he was being 'nice' in his weird way.

Mika darted to the window, and pried it open.

Hiei stepped in and onto the smaller case of books below the window.

Mika stared at him as he made himself comfortable on the case, leaning casually against the wall.

He crossed his arms over his chest and allowed his eyes to slide closed, causing Mika to feel irritated.

She nudged him, glancing around the corner to make sure no one was watching, "You can't sleep here I'll get into trouble!" She whispered.

He snorted, "Why should I care?"

Mika clapped both hands over his mouth in a panic.

"Is someone back there?"

Mika's shoulders sagged as Hiei slapped her hands away and leveled a glare at her. She smiled, leaning around the corner and holding up her book, "It's just me Minami-sensei."

The librarian smiled back politely, "Alright then Mika-chan, hurry and get back to class."

Mika nodded, "Yes sensei."

When she turned back to face the fire-apparition he was gone. Mika frowned, _that wasn't very nice._

* * *

Mika checked out the book and moved out into the hallway just as the bell rang again.

She moved quietly through the other students, focusing on the words as if they were her only life-line.

A hand slapped the book out of her hands, "Whoops my bad."

If there was one thing that lit Mika's temper it was the mistreatment of the only escapes she had ever had, books.

Her head shot up to glare at her longtime nemesis Shina Fuwa. The girl had made it her pass-time to be cruel to Mika since kindergarten.

"Keep your hands off my books you skank."

"What did you just say?!"

Mika picked up her book and carried on as if it had never been knocked from her hands.

Fuwa grabbed Mika by the shoulder and spun her around, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

By now several students were watching the exchange. Mika closed her book gently, memorizing what page she was on before saying "you must be deaf as well as dumb so for your sake I'll repeat it slowly. Keep your hands, off my books, you dirty skank."

Mika twisted away from the stunned girl, feeling oddly proud of herself. She had no idea where her courage had come from, but she was glad that it had suddenly appeared.

Of course, she wasn't fool enough to believe that she would get away with her brief moment of boldness. Shina Fuwa had never been the type of girl who took insults lightly.

* * *

This time Mika made it to her desk before the bell rang, grinning from ear to ear as she plopped down into the desk nearest to Makoto.

"What's up?"

Mika's grin widened as she leaned over to tell him about her Fuwa encounter.

"You called her a skank?"

"Yeah but she shouldn't have knocked my book out of my hands."

Makoto grinned at her, "I wish I could have seen the look on her face. Was she mad?"

Mika nodded, "She was furious."

"Class, settle down, today we'll be learning about concave and convex geometric shapes."

"Darn it I hate math…" Mika half whined.

"So don't do the work, I'm not going to."

Mika made a face, "Easy for you to say, my dad will kill me if I don't bring home a 'B' this time."


	4. Call Me

Mika and Makoto walked down to lunch, meeting up at their usual table with their small group of friends.

Renji Watase had been a good friend of Mika's since the first grade. The two of them had banded together as children, though at the time the only thing they had in common was the constant teasing of the other students.

Renji's best friend Yu Akimino, had only recently joined the ragtag little group.

Across from Renji and Yu sat Kaito (A.K.A Cloud) Ichihara and his best friend Jaden Nakamura.

Jaden and Mika hadn't gotten along at all since grade school when Jaden's mother had given Mika a stuffed rabbit and told her it was from Jaden. Mika had thanked him profusely and the boy had hated her ever since.

Kaito was only hanging out with the group because there was nowhere else to sit.

"Morning guys."

Mika's greeting came back to her in bored murmurs as she sat down.

"What are you so giddy about?" Renji asked her not bothering to look up from his PSP.

Mika tilted her head, taking a bite of soba, "I'm not giddy…"

Yu leaned over the table a bit muttering "Here comes Fuwa, wonder what her problem is…"

Mika froze as Shina sauntered over to the table, and stopped next to her, "Mika-chan, can we talk for a minute?"

Every nerve in Mika's body screamed 'bad idea' but Mika was too polite to refuse.

Makoto shook his head, telling her to say no as well but Mika smiled at Shina, not wanting to cause a scene, "Sure."

* * *

Mika followed Shina into the bathroom, wondering what sort of punishment the girl had planned for her.

Maybe she could break the mirror as a distraction and then make a run for it, or lock herself in one of the stalls until the bell rang.

All of Mika's hopes were dashed when the bathroom door shut behind her.

Shina had brought back up.

Mika laughed nervously, turning back towards the door, "Maybe I should go finish eating… I missed breakfast so…"

The girl in front of the door refused to budge.

Mika yelped as the Shina caught her by the shirt and hauled her back into the center of the room.

"Who do you think you are you little bitch?"

Mika tried to break free as Shina caught her by the ponytail and slung her into the wall. Mika's head collided with the brick wall, leaving her dizzy and frightened. Shina had always been stronger than her.

She made another dash for the door only to have Shina slam her against the door of a bathroom stall, fingers wrapping around her throat.

Mika kicked out, trying to put distance between herself and Shina.

She struggled to pull the girl's fingers away from her throat; tears began to stream down her face again. She didn't want to die, not like this, not when it wasn't her decision.

Mika's head began to swim as she struggled to get some oxygen.

_**Fight back you idiot!**_

Something inside her snapped, and before Mika realized what had happened she had pulled free of Shina, bending the girl's fingers backwards as far as she could manage and backing her up against the wall.

"If you ever touch me again I'll kill you," she hissed.

The girl at the door rushed over, pulling Mika roughly away from Shina.

Mika jerked out of the girl's grasp, her head throbbing.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

All three girls froze as Momaru Sensei entered the room, " We were goofing off," Mika said feeling woozy but trying not to show it, her gaze snapped back to Shina, "Right guys?"

"Y-yeah we were just kidding around."

Momaru-sensei stared at them for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright then, don't be late for class."

The moment the teacher was gone Shina and her friend darted out of the room and Mika teetered backwards catching herself with the wall and sliding carefully down to the floor.

She didn't have the energy to cry, but she felt like curling up into a ball and sobbing.

Mika put her head between her knees, trying to catch her breath and just wishing the throbbing in her head would go away.

When she looked up her eyes snapped to a pair of crimson ones. He was smirking at her, leaning against the mirror.

After a few more moments Mika pushed herself clumsily to her feet.

A fragile smile spread across her face, as she stumbled passed him and out the door.


	5. Breathe Again

_**This one is a little more laid back, but don't get used to it. ~hieisdarkdragonchick**_

* * *

Mika quickly washed her face in the quick wash outside the cafeteria. She had just finished drying her face off when Makoto came out into the lobby.

"I put your tray up for you."

Mika smiled at him, now feeling a bit less shaken, "Thanks."

* * *

Mika stared at the ceiling, watching shadows play across the glow in the dark stars that had been there since she was small.

Despite the warmth of her bed, Mika felt cold.

She briefly wondered what things would have been like if her mother had chosen to stay; if she had never been forced to live in a place where no one understood her.

She knew all too well why her mother had abandoned them. It was because Mika wasn't good enough, she never had been. She probably never would be.

As her window slid open, Mika's thoughts shifted to its occupant.

Why was he even bothering to help her? There must be some reason. He must be using her in someway. Right? It didn't make sense otherwise.

"Sleep."

Mika relaxed, despite the fact that he was ordering her around. Even if he _was_ simply using her… it was nice to be at least a tiny bit useful to _someone. _

She burrowed deeper into her blankets, and slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Mika was happy to find that the sun was out for the first time in weeks.

_It would be a good day for a walk, _she thought.

As she tugged her sneakers on, Mika found her gaze sliding over to Hiei.

She bit her lip, unsure of herself. After a moment she managed to work up the courage to gently prod the fire apparition.

One crimson eye snapped open in irritation and Mika's courage wavered.

"What?" The word was quiet, but snapped.

Mika looked down at her feet, her fingers toying with the hem of her t-shirt.

"I'm going for a walk… y-you can… well if you want… I-I was wondering if maybe- I mean I'll understand if you don't want to but-"

"Fine."

Mika blinked, shocked by his answer.

"h-huh?"

Hiei stormed to the door, looking very irked, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Mika nodded, stumbling after him.

* * *

The wind blew through the trees as Mika took in the smell of autumn and the colors all around her.

A rare feeling of freedom seeped into her soul, and Mika couldn't stop the smile from sliding across her face.

"Isn't the fall wonderful?! It's so crisp and colorful!" Mika skipped ahead, throwing her arms out as if to welcome the world, "I wish I could capture the autumn world on paper!"

Hiei snorted at her, "It was nice until you opened your mouth."

He expected her to frown at him, or to start crying, to his surprise she began to laugh.

Hiei bristled, "What the hell is so funny?"

Mika covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, it's just," She met his eyes full on, suddenly very sincere, "You're very honest."

He snorted again, shoulders tensing in irritation, "Idiot."

Mika suddenly brightened, reaching out with a boldness she felt only because she was eager to share something with him, she grasped his wrist and tugged him gently forward.

"I want to show you something amazing!"

Hiei, at first refused to budge, but her excitement peaked his curiosity, so he allowed her to lead him along.

The girl didn't seem to be following any trail at all as she dragged her companion through the dense foliage of the forest near her home.

Mika was breathless when she finally heard the sound of running water. She broke through the brush tugging Hiei after her.

"See?!"

He jerked free of her grip, scoffing at her enthusiasm, "A spring? That is a cause for excitement?"

Mika hopped carefully up onto a smooth slick stone in the water, "It's not just a spring! This is a magic spring!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, obviously doubting her words.

Mika pointed to a large hollow, vine covered tree on the opposite bank, "It's a fairy spring!"

* * *

Bare feet sloshed back and forth in the cool clear water of the spring as Mika stared up at the clear blue sky, lost in her thoughts.

Hiei sat a distance away, leaning against a tree in the shade, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

One eye slid open as his name fell off her lips in a whisper.

Mika seemed to be thinking intensely as she focused her gaze on her stilling feet in the water.

"Why are you here?"

Mika fidgeted inwardly as the sounds of the forest seemed to cease entirely. It was as if the whole world was waiting on his answer.

After a moment he grunted, "Does it matter?"

Mika released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "I guess not."

She relaxed as she realized just how true those words were, the reason didn't matter, all that mattered was that someone _was _there.

Hiei watched her for a moment, and she watched him from the corner of her eye. The sloshing of water on bare feet snapped the world back into place as they resumed their previous positions.

* * *

_**Song's of interest:**_

_**Shadows- Ryan Teddy**_

_**Lullaby- One Republic**_

_** Breathe Again-**__**Sara B.**_


	6. Gravity

_**... I warned you... didn't I?**_

* * *

Mika rushed home, realizing that she was late to start dinner for her brothers and father.

She rushed into the kitchen, not even bothering to grab her apron as she rushed to finish dinner before her father got home.

All seemed to be going well when the front door opened and then slammed shut.

Mika jumped at the sound, sloshing boiling water all over the place.

"Is dinner ready?"

Mika shook her head, "Not quite," she said running her hand under cool water to relieve the burning sensation.

"Have it ready by the time I'm out of the shower or we'll be late for the boys' practice."

Mika nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

Mika was preparing the last half of the meal when her father returned five minutes later.

"You still aren't finished?"

Mika shook her head, focusing on not burning herself again, "Not quite."

She barely had enough time to move out of the way as a kitchen canister came flying at her head.

"You don't seem too fucking concerned about it!"

Mika froze, staring wide-eyed at her father's sudden fury as the shattered remains of the canister rained down around her.

He stormed towards her, and Mika cringed as he raised his hand to her she threw her arms up on instinct to protect herself. She barely felt the slap, trembling as he continued to shout and slap at her.

"Dad practice is about to start."

Mika's father paused then stormed away, and Mika peeked out from the corner she had trapped herself in to see her brother. Minato gave her a sympathetic look as their father stormed out of the house and Mika began to tremble as her brother followed him out.

The tears came quickly, a frightened sob tearing itself out of her throat as she stayed there curled in a defensive ball on the floor.

The crunching of glass drew the attention of the terrified girl, she looked up fearing that she would find the furious ice blue color of her father's eyes.

Hiei stopped, staring down at her.

The instant she caught that glimpse of crimson Mika threw herself across the room, her bare feet sliding in the shattered glass and causing her to hit her knees as she buried her face into his stomach.

Hiei stiffened as Mika's fingers clutched onto him like he was some sort of life line, sobbing all the while.

* * *

Mika shoved her food around on her plate, staring down at the food she had been punished over. Silent tears began to stream down her face as it occurred to her, she didn't even know why she had been in trouble to begin with.

"Stop that."

Mika stiffened, her head snapping up to meet Hiei's gaze. Only he wasn't looking at her, he was staring solemnly out the window.

She looked back down at her food, and dropped her fork, realizing she wasn't hungry.

She scrubbed at her eyes with her hands, trying to save whatever was left of her meager supply of dignity.

Her eyes fell back to the mess on the floor, and she moved to clean it up with trembling hands.

* * *

Mika stared at the bruises on her arm, frowning at the strange look of them in the moonlight.

Sure her father had lost his temper several times before, she had even been slapped for being disrespectful before. It had never been this bad. Mika couldn't wrap her head around it.

She had never been as terrified of her father as she was in that moment, as she still was. It was worse with Hiei gone. He had vanished only moments after she had started cleaning up the glass in the kitchen.

As she heard the doorknob on her door turn, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, hoping that if she pretended to be asleep her father would leave her be.

She relaxed as the door clicked shut and she heard her father's footsteps retreat down the hall.

Her thoughts strayed once again to the pistol in the hallway.


	7. Two Worlds

Muddy brown eyes slid open, still bleary from sleep.

Mika wondered when she had fallen asleep to begin with, she certainly didn't recall it.

It was still dark outside, which Mika found unusual especially on a weekend, since she was used to sleeping at least until the sun came up.

A brief look around the room told her Hiei had not returned, and she wondered once again why he was here and where he had gone.

Without really realizing it, Mika found herself longing for some fresh air. She had never before ventured outside at night because of the wolves in the forest, but tonight was different.

A part of her decided there was nothing to lose, that even if she did have a run in with the wolves she would much prefer that over having to deal with another episode with her father.

Hesitantly, she found herself crawling out the window and easily making the slight drop to the cool earth below.

It was cool out, and she briefly wondered if she should go back and get her jacket; but too much noise would wake her father and she didn't think she would be able to face him again just yet.

She tromped onwards, bare feet some how silent as she walked.

Now she felt it, something strange drawing her into the forest.

Mika paused, she hadn't heard any wolves yet, but wolves weren't the only problem, there were snakes and bears too. She really didn't want to run into one of those...

Still, something urged her onwards and she quietly began her trek through the trees.

Soon she came to a clearing and in the center of it stood the biggest tree she had ever seen in her life.

A shimmering blue glow wound its way around the tree's trunk, Mika's mouth fell open as she stared at it in awe.

She had never seen anything like it, something, or rather someone, dropped from the tree's massive limbs.

Mika's gaze slid reluctantly to the straightening silhouette before her.

A pair of blood red eyes slid open to gaze at her, Mika felt her heart skip a beat, and before she could blink Hiei had moved forward, and heavy hand landing on her head.

He snorted at her , as arrogant and cocky as ever, "Shut your mouth before you swallow a fly."

"What is this place?" She asked curiously, moving closer to the tree to investigate its mysterious glow.

She was about four steps from the tree before Hiei caught her wrist and pulled her back, "A tear in the barrier between the human and demon world."

That only made her want to investigate it further, but Hiei's grip was strong.

"Stay put. If you cross the border there will be trouble."

Mika nodded and Hiei released his hold on her, in favor of examining the tree.

"You asked me why I was here. This is your answer."

"Is it dangerous?"

Hiei disappeared around the trunk of the tree, and replying to her as if distracted by something he was seeing, "If it remains open then yes."

He reappeared on the other side of the tree, his eyes landing briefly on her poorly dressed person. "You should go home."

Mika opened her mouth to protest, but Hiei's hand shot up to silence her.

"Dammit!" He growled, averting his gaze back to the branches of the massive tree.

Mika followed his gaze, and stumbled back, for staring down at them from the leaves above were hundreds of glowing yellow eyes.


End file.
